Bathroom Predators
by Greecian-Gurl
Summary: Bathrooms, an exploded plant, and SG1. It's amazing what can happen


Once again… It's me Greecian Gurl here and I have a little something here to hopefully get you laughing. Of course it is SJ because… well I just can't get enough of it. Though it doe include the entire gang sooo… enjoy!

Bathroom Predators

Colonel Jack O'Neill was driving home from spending the weekend fishing… alone… again. He just couldn't figure out why nobody would go with him. Sure there wasn't any fish in the pond by his cabin but that didn't really matter. It was all about the art of fishing wasn't it? Besides they always missed out on his World Famous Omelets. Sure they could all go without Daniel getting drunk after a beer or two but it was still nice to get together and have a laugh. Even if it was mostly at Daniel's expense.

"What the hell?" He said as he pulled into the driveway leading to his home. A couple of lights were on and as far as he knew he hadn't given anyone a key. He preferred to be secluded.

Pulling out his small handgun as he walked toward the steps he continued to look for any kind of danger. Pulling at the door he was surprised to see that it was still locked and none of the windows looked like they had been broken or forced open. Who could have gotten into his house? NID? Some alien?

Taking out the keys he unlocked the door and stepped into the house still being cautious. Looking around he didn't see anything missing but… was someone in his shower.

" Great now I don't only have an intruder but it's probably some germaphobe or someone. Though I guess I can't blame them if they looked in the fridge. I've heard it's pretty bad." Jack said as he continued upstairs.

Halfway up the stairwell he heard the shower turn off and someone opening the small door. Getting at the ready for whoever walked out he hid in the shadows so that the person hopefully wouldn't see him. Just as the door open and the person walked out he lunged.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The last thing Samantha Carter expected was to her have her CO tackle her to the ground as she stepped out of the bathroom. He wasn't supposed to be back for another couple of hours. But that is exactly what happened as she was forced to the ground in a none to comfortable position.

" Sir!" she squeaked as he collided with her. The look on his face as they went down was so priceless that she almost wished she'd had a camera. Course that was until she hit the ground

"Carter, why… were you in my shower? No wait first of all how did you get in? Yeah the later first the former last…K?" He stuttered as he pulled up off the floor (getting a nice look at her legs (remember she's in a towel)).

"Well… uh you see sir, uh well one of the plants in my lab sort of exploded and everyone got covered in puss and it smelled really bad and well your house was on the way to where I needed to go so I figured I would just pick the lock take a shower and leave." She babbled, out of breath once she had finished

Why didn't you just use the showers at the base?"

"Well you see, sir, Siler kind of got carried away with that wrench he's always carrying and decided that the bathrooms needed upgrades… well let's just say that the plumbing hasn't been working since."

"Right. So you want to go put some clothes on cause the situation's getting a little awkward." Well not really. All he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet, carry her to his bedroom and…wait… sorry story's rated T. Does that type of thing fall under this category… and I'm off track.

"Uh yes, sir. Er sorry!" and with that she rushed into the bathroom hoping he hadn't seen her blush

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Somewhere in a far away land Daniel Jackson was just getting home from a long day of translating some tablet- that probably held the key to the universe because we know it always does- when he heard his bathroom door open and someone step out of the room. Rounding the corner he came face to face with none other than the fourth member of SG-1…Teal'c.

"Teal'c what are you doing in my bathroom?"

"I was in the lab with Major Carter when one of her plants exploded covering all the inhabitants of the room with… puss I believe it was called."

"Oh and because the plumbing at the SGC isn't working you came here."

"Indeed."


End file.
